originalandfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
A Story of Fate
Chapter 1 There was a blurry image of a woman staring at Fate, Fate couldn't quite make out who it was but it was looking right at him, with sad eyes, she looked like she knew him, and that she wanted to talk to him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Fate cursed himself for not being able to recognize the woman, was she one of the bandit captives he'd freed? A damsel in distress? An old friend? Who in the world she? Maybe she was nobody...a figment of Fate's imagination... "Nice to see you're still sleeping over your map table as usual." Fate heard a familiar voice say to him over his dream. He shook himself awake and lifted his head off the table to look at his friend and second in command. "Didn't hear you come in Anvil." Fate said groggily Anvil the Echidna. Even if he hadn't been making Fate and his group's weaponry he still looked dusty and covered in rust. He looked as rough as he spoke. Anvil himself had said that there was no exaggerating, no reason to explain him being born to the name of Anvil. He was weraing one of his trademark looks, one reserved for when Fate was having sleeping problems. "Then you obviously didn't hear me call your name...thrice." Anvil said seriously although there was friendly concern laced in his words. "I'm pretty sure this is how I left you, what's been going on?" "Just...dreams...the usual." Fate said slowly waking up. "About your parents right?" Fate simply nodded Anvil walked over to the other side of the table, put his hands on the table and leaned down right in Fate's face. "How long have you had these dreams? Have you ever considered trying to get over these things?" "This isn't something you can just get over Anvil, this is something that feels like a hole in the heart. Yeah it's something that needs to be let go, but do you really think I can just do it because someone told me to? This is something so hard to pull off that the only one who can fix it right is the guy with the problem in the first place." "Fine. But just know we're all counting on you Fate." Anvil told him "We're ready to fight with you, as long as you're actually willing to fight instead of trying to grasp something that's out of your reach." "I appreciate your blunt truthfulness Anvil." Fate said with a low smile "Now...are you going to show me what information you gathered while you were getting supplies? Anvil nodded "The Silver Flame's got grunts all over the city, in all districts...as you already know. Thing is they've got something going on in the markets. I think they're smuggling weapons and assorted supplies into the area." "What do you suppose we do?" Fate asked "The grunts keep their reputations pretty well, they talk as loud as they walk, it was easy to find them and eavesdrop." "And?" "There's a ship steaming in tonight at about 8:00. I say we intercept the supplies as they're being sent to the markets, take out the guards when the time is right, and take everything for ourselves." "As long as they aren't going to miss those supplies I don't see why not." Fate said "But i'm more concerned about seeing what they're smuggling and what they intend to do with it. Our first main course of action should be to get the Silver Flame out of the Market District. So I'd like to start doing that as soon as possible." "Then come on then, this should be the best way to start." Anvil said turning to leave "No. I want you to stay here for now. I'm going to the market with a few guys to see if i can squirm any more info out of those grunts. You stay here and hold down the fort, you know how they can get on their own." "You sure Fate?" "Yep, I'll see you when I get back." Fate said passing by Anvil Fate walked through the base thinking about the dream and what Anvil had said, Fate hadn't even tried to find his parents yet, he'd been much more intent on working to save the world from the Silver Flame, and yet he still couldn't stop thinking about them. Maybe once he had driven them out of the Market District of the city, he could take a break and do some research, he could convince Anvil to handle dividing out the oddjobs that would appear later. Satisified with his plan, Fate walked briskly into the barracks and picked out four of his men to follow him out and over to the city. They climbed up out of the barracks through the hidden entrance and hopped on horses. The city was several miles away. Fate explained what the plan was as they rode and they soon arrived at the gates. Category:Story